Kingdom hearts IV The return of darkness
by Somethingepic15
Summary: After the defeat of Xehanort Sora Riku and Kairi return to the Island where weeks later the get another message from the king where they will have to face there biggest threat yet Somehow The Origination members are all alive and New enemies arise as the friends have to stop new enemies and old ones. Sora/Kairi going to add a few new world you won't be expecting.
1. Chapter 1

Sora, Kairi and RIku were back on the island after stoping Xehanort and freeing all the worlds and saying bye to there friends they were able to return to Destiny Island. Its been a months since they Defeated Xehanort and three weeks since they cam home. It was the longest break Sora's ever (besides the year he slept but we wont count that.) had from stoping heatless or an Origination from dying to destroy everything.

Sora was walking on the beach with Kairi holding hands as they were looking for Riku. Sora started to remember how him and Kairi started dating.

_"Sora are you ready to go if you have any unsolved business to deal with do it now before we go." Mickey said. Mickey knew that Sora had feelings for Kairi and he wanted to make sure that he told her before they faced Xehanort. Sora started looking for Kairi in the highwind he found her sitting at the sensor station seeing if any nobody or heartless ships were coming to try to stop them._

_"Hey Kairi can we talk for a sec" Kairi nodded her head she was focusing on the mission at hand. " Listen Kairi Since we were kids we've always played together and we hung out when we were kid, And when we lost are world and i had to find i couldn't stop thinking if you were okay and when i woke up from the sleep i was in i wanted to come back to the island but i had to find Riku and the King but i never stopped thinking about you. Now that we have traveled together and were at the end of the road I just want to tell you I've had a crush on you since i was a kid."_

_As Sora was giving the Speech he could tell that Kairi was blushing and saw her smile at him as he was talking. When he was finally done speaking she just look at him and continued to smile she stood up and kissed Sora on the lips and he happily returned the kiss they kissed passionately for a few minutes until Riku walked up and told them that they had arrived. Riku walked away and Kairi looked up and said " Sora, I love you."_

_Sora couldn't believe she just said that all the fighting he had done up to this point and the fighting they were all about to do was worth it. "I love you two Kairi." they both hugged._ Sora was brought back to now when Kairi asked him a question. "Sora are you even paying attention?" Kairi asked with an irritated look on her face.

"Oh sorry i was just thinking about when i confessed that i like you." Sora and Kairi continued to look for Riku on the Island.

"I think about all that happened that day i can't believe we actually stopped him and you confessed. it was a pretty amazing day" Sora smiled and noticed a bottle washing up on the beach. He waited for it to reach the shore and picked it up and noticed a paper inside with the kinds seal on it. "Its a message from the king. Open it up come on hurry up you lazy bum."

Sora grabbed the paper out and read it aloud. "Hey guys i know that you all just got beck to the island and were hoping to rest but the worlds need you again there seems to be more darkness then even when Xehanort returned i can't do it alone and we need everybody we can I'm also sending a message to the others in two days Donald and Goofy will be there to pick you three up and take you to radiant garden we will talk more when you arrive expect many different people to be there were bring in all the heroes from almost every world on this one keyblade wielders can't to it alone this time," Sora turned to look at Kairi. she didn't look happy to finally leave the island again after they just got back. "Hey lets go tell Riku." Kairi just simply nodded and they went of to find Riku.

They were finally able to Find him with Wakka. "Hey Riku come here we need to talk." Sora yelled. Riku ran over and Sora gave Riku the message and Riku read it.

"Hmph another adventure what would the world do if we weren't there to save them every time there was a crisis." Sora laughed at Riku's Comment and Kairi finally smiled after she learned that they had to leave again. "So two days ill be ready ill go lock this world since non of us have thought to do that and ill be ready to go when they get here."

Riku walked off and left Kairi and Sora alone. "Hey we got two days to be ready to fight again do you want to practice a little?" Kairi nodded and Sora he summoned his keyblade in the form of Oathkeeper and jumped away from kairi and got into his fighting stance. "You ready" KAiri turned to face him and summoned her own keyblade Destiny place and got her on fighting stance.

She was the one to make the first move she charged at Sora and made a swipe at his stomach Sora easily blocked the attack and jumped over her and tried to disarm her by grabbing her key blade. Kairi used the spell fire and Sora had to jump back to avoid being burned. he immeditaly decided to get the upper hand He stood there and kairi charged at him and he used his drive form Wisdom. Kairi jumped back and noticed his change.

HIs clothes changed into a blue and black color and he was standing there with a stupid grin on his face. Kairi decide it was time to even the odds. "Wisdom" Kairi yelled. a flash of light blinded Sora as Kairi also changed into the same form Sora was in. Her clothes were also changed into a blue and black color. Sora then shot a barrage of blizzard spells at kairi. She responded with shooting fire spells at him if someone from the outside was watching the fight they would think that they were evenly matched.

Sora grew tired of just shooting spells so he decided to pull out his trump card. He used thudaga and used the time Kairi spent dodging to Change his drive form to final form. KAiri didn't notice the change and Sora flew over to the spot she was at and attacked with different swipes with all of his different key blades. Kairi was able to block the strikes but Sora wore her down to where she started to get hit. "I give up you win." Kairi said.

"Good training session Kai i can't wait to see how your final form works."

"The only reason you won is because u used yours and you knew i didn't have a final form yet."

"Knowing is half the battle." Sora said with a laugh. They both sat on the beach and cuddled as they went to sleep. The next two day went faster then expected The three friends spent all the time they could together and prepared for the task ahead. The day finally arrived when they had the leave all three of them were asleep on the beach as Donald and Goofy landed the ship.

Donald and goofy got out of the ship and walked over to the three friends sleeping on the beach."Thunder" Donald screamed as three thunder bolts came down and struck the group of friends. All three of them jumped up and summoned there key blades. Donald and Goofy just started to laugh.

When Sora, Riku and Kairi knew who it was they joined in on the laughter. " So are you guys ready to go."

"Yep were all ready lets go." The five of them all boarded the ship and Donald took of. They sat in silence as they made there way towards Radiant Garden formally known as Hallow Bastion. They landed at the castle and made there way towards Ansmen's study were there was so many people.

The first person Sora noticed was stitch because he jumped on his face."SORA!" Stitch moved from his face to his head. The next person saw was hercules sitting at the table with Jack Sparrow. He looked at the corner and saw Simba laying down. in the corner. The pumpkin king was talking to pretty much was anyone and everyone who was help to him at his travels. Aqua, Terra, and ventus were all sitting together

"Alright now that almost everyone is here would you all please take your seats so i can explain why we are gathered here today." Mickey said.

Everyone had taken there seats at the round table. Stitch stayed on Sora's head when he sat. the table filled with all the different characters. Beast, Aladdin, Genie , Hercules, Fa Mulan, Donald, Goofy, Merlin, Captain Jack Sparrow, Lea, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, Cloud, Leon, Pence, Hayner, Olette, Aqua, Ventus, Sora, Kairi, Riku and finally Jack Skellington all took there seats and looked at Mikey at the head of the table.

"As you all know a month ago the seven keyblade wielders that sit here today defeated the thirteen darkness and stopped Xehanort for making the ultimate weapon. We including myself thought it was done we thought the worlds would all be safe and we could all live our lives again. I was a fool to think nothing could happen again. Somehow Organization XIII has been brought back to life there is even a form of Axel and Roxas in the group. We haven't figured out how but they are alive and are working towards there old goal. I fought Saix at my world and was almost defeated if i didn't escape, they are way stronger then before and they seem to have a leader we haven't been able to find yet. To stop them we will need everyones help they control the Heartless and the Nobodies and even both of them are stronger. We will need everyone to beat them so i brought everyone hear to ask them if they will help us. All of are worlds are in trouble if we don't stop this but if you do not want to help i understand."

Sora looked around the room everyone there looked shocked that another enemy had arose and that it could be worse then Xehanort. Everyone looked unsure if it was possible. Sora got up and began a speech. "Listen every single one of you is a hero in your own worlds and all of you have helped me defeat any enemy that has tried what these guys are trying if we all work together we will win we can save the worlds and go home."

Aladdin was the first to stand up "Sora you can always count me in to help you."

"You have my support as well as always." Beast said.

Lea was the next to get up "Ill always be there for my friends, Got it memorized."

Jack Sparrow stood up "Well, even if one the oldest and most noble pirate tradition is to run it seems as if non of us really have a choice. We can still embrace that tradition today. But it seems that we must fight, to run away." Soon everyone was standing and cheering up they all believed they could do it one way or another.

After the cheering ha finally died down Mickey was finally able to talk again. "I'll take that as everyone is in alright first thing is we do tomorrow is take you all back to your worlds to set defenses to be ready for the heartless." Everyone understood and went to there different rooms. Each room had every person name on it.

Sora and Kairi were in the same room. Somehow (with the help of Sora talking to Mickey beforehand.) things got mixed up and Riku and Aqua were in the same room. Riku and Aqua grew close while they were together for the time that had to face Xehanort. Neither of the two wanted to admit it but they both had feelings for each other but neither of them would say anything about it.

Kairi went ahead and left Sora alone with the king to go to her room."Mikey we can do this right." Mickey looked at Sora and was very unsure.

"I don't know Sora with the help we might be able to do it. The seven of us barley Were able to defeat Xehanort his thirteen darkness were only weaker because they were part of him which made him weaker as a whole if not for that we may not be here today, and that Saix was stronger then Xehanort we need everyones help." Mickey exclaimed.

"With the help of everyone it will only make us stronger then before no one can stop up, With our friends at our backs nothing can stop us." Mickey now had a happy look on his face he believed in Sora's words.

"Okay Sora i believe your words and who knows maybe Captain Jack can give another speech like that a few more times we will defiantly win this war." Sora had a good laugh and started to head for his room. He noticed the captains room as he walked through the halls and decided it was a good idea to stop in his room. Sora walked into the room and the first thing he noticed the smell of rum or it was the smell of jack he really couldn't tell the difference at this point. He walked into the room to see Jack sprawled out on his bed and decided to come back later. They next room had Beast in it he just left him alone.. He continued to talk past all the rooms and walked into Riku's and Aqua's room.

He opened the door just enough to see RIku and Aqua hugging Aqua's fave was buried in his chest it looked like she was crying but he couldn't tell from this angle. RIku looked over at the door at saw Sora standing there and mouthed the words 'Leave now." Sora knew what he meant and closed the door. He finally found his on room he walked inside and found Kairi sleeping peacefully on the bed. Sora got into the bed and woke Kairi. "Hey so what do you think about this all we know is that all the original thirteen members are alive again and they are stronger then before we have help now bum I'm not sure and this new leader if Saix was stinger then Xehanort then this will be a lot tougher."

"Don't worry about it will find a way we always do. You should worry about it. Lets go to bed we got a big day ahead tomorrow." Sora moved over and lightly kissed Kairi on the forehead and put his hand around her waist and fell asleep. The next day arrived and everyone was preparing to leave.

"Ok now that everybody is awake Ventus will be taking all you guys to your own worlds stitch we need you to stay. The rest of you will be taking the new Gummi ship its the same as the old ones but the largest its a flying fortress. Its called the dreamcast. All the Keyblade wielders go to the dreamcast the rest go tot the high wind and prepare you worlds for the coming attack the best you can." Mickey said. Everyone boarded the different ships and the Highwind left leaving the planet heading to The Land Of Dragons first.

All the six keyblade wielders Stitch, Cloud all boarded the ship. Sora couldn't believe how big the ship was. They whole team went into the situation room where they found the weapons stations piloting sensor everything one person had to they now had to do as a team. There was also a display table that could show hologram images. The room was pretty spicy enough room for people to get around in Sora liked the idea it made it easier for everyone. "Who's going to pilot." Everyone stared at Sora like they didn't know what he was talking about. "Oh I am."

"Yeah silly who else would." Kairi said. Sora jumped in the pilots seat and Stitch jumped in the weapon console while Riku went to the sensor station. Soon Sora had staters up the engines and on the Display board of everyones console a Countdown started. 3. 2. 1. 0. The ship flew off into space.

"Where are we headed?" Sora asked Mickey.

"There is a few worlds that were just discovered we have to warn them about the threat we face they won't be ready to face it." Mickey told sora what direction to had in and left the ship on Auto pilot. Sora waled up to Riku at the sensor station to ask him a few questions.

"So you know i saw and i would like to know what that was?" Sora asked RIku about what happened the night before.

"She was sad that she wasn't able to save Terra in the past and ho after she finally defeated Xehanort he still wasn't able to come back. I was just telling her that she should be happy that she still has the rest of us." Aqua walked up and Riku stopped talking. Aqua came behind Riku and put her arms around him.

"Thanks for the help last night i really needed someone to talk to." Aqua said and she kissed Riku on the Cheek. It made him blush and Sora just walked away with the same grin he always had on his face. he walked towards the combat simulator room and started to train. He went to the computer and generated the area in Hollow bastion where he fought the one thousand heartless. It was a wide open area he spawned five hundred heartless of all different shape's and sizes..

He changed into Master form his clothes all changed into a gold and black color he know held two key blades Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Kairi walked into the simulation room with Mickey "Oh hey guys didn't think id have company so lets bump this up a notch. Sora ran over to the computer and made even more heartless come. out. there were now one thousand heartless.

The king was the first one to make his move he started jumping and sleazing through the front line over shadows he swung his keyblade through three heartless and jump over a solider Mikey parried and attack from two neoshadows When Sora jumps and slashes straight down destroying the two heartless.

A group of Novashadows had surrounded Kairi. Her keyblade Destiny's light they a lll jumped she used her fire spell that destroyed all the targets she ran at a fat body and Mickey cut though it. He then jumped in the air and slashed though a group of Red Nocturne. The King laded on Sora's shoulders and jumped away from him and aimed his keyblade at Sora. "Sora" the king yelled. Sora realized what the king wanted him to do and at the same time shot beams of light though there key blades and killed hundreds until there were only two heartless remaining.

Dark Thorn and Darkside were the last to heartless. Sora now ran out of drive gauge and he was in his normal form again and he was in his original clothing. Mikey climbed up Darkside's arm and he started slashing vertical and horizontal strikes. Kairi and Sora focused on the Dark thorn. The heartless charged at Kairi and She rolled out of the way Sora was able to jump on his back when he stopped running. Kairi then used blizzard to freeze the legs of Dark Thornfreezing his front two legs Sora ran down his back and froze his back legs.

Mikey had just finished defeating Darkside and leaped from his dying shadow and leaped at dark thorns head. Kairi ran at Dark thorns head with the intention to finish him. and Sora aimed his fire spell at his head the three keyblade wielders all struck the heartless at the same time destroying it at the same time. "Good training session good to see you guys are still ready for a fight."

"Good job Kairi" Kairi smiled when Sora kissed him on the cheek. They both left the training station minutes away from arriving at the new planet. Sora got in the pilots seat and started the decent to the new world that had just been discovered.

**my friend Ryan gave me the idea to write this story because he saw some runors of more kh titles after 3 no ther news on that I do not own kingdom hearts but the ideas and this story are mine please review! Thanks for reading the combat scenes will improve haven't write any thing like that so ill read a few other fics to see how its done tellme if you have any suggestions on what about to read**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this world will be from an Amine i really Called Infinite Stratos

Sora had landed the ship at a beach that looked a lot like Destiny Islands. They all remained on the ship. "Who's going down to the planet and who's staying down here?" Sora asked.

"Sora, Riku and me will be going the rest of you will remain here for back up." Mickey said

"Are you sure i can't come?" Kairi asked

"Yes we need everyone here just in case someone attacks the ship or we get in trouble just stay here will call if we need more help." WIth that the three left the Dreamcast and walked out to the beach.

"So where do we go from here?" Sora asked

"There is a lot of noise coming from that building sounds like fighting. Come on lets go." Riku said. They all sprinted towards the building to find a arena and to huge arena and two robots fighting.

There was a large purple black and gold mechs piloted be a female and there was a white black and gold mechs being piloted by a male they both charged at each other and clashed. "Not bad you actually stopped my first attack but that will change." Ren said. The purple machine thirsted away and charged right back in with her sword which was blocked by the male pilot again. The white machine flew away but was easily fallowed by the purple machine. "So naive" as they were both flying a beam charged from the left and right cannons and fired on the Machine hitting in the back.

The shot caused him to collide with the ground and skid along the ground. The male pilot flew back into the air while being shot at by the shock cannons. He continued to dodge the shots and was able to get in the enemies blind spot he then used an ignition boost to charge straight at his opponent. Just as his blow was about to land an explosion erupted in the middle of the field. Both competitors stopped and looked into the fire. "What was that." Ichika said.

Sora looked into the fire and saw another machine similar to Ichika's and Ren's but all black and the heartless sigil on its back. Sora changed into his final form and flew over to the heartless. Ren noticed the King and Riku and flew over and grabbed the both of them and flew off. "Ichka get that kid out of here i got these two."

Ichka flew over towards Sora to back him up."Don't worry ill back you up" Ichika heartless charged at the both of them Sora and Ichka both dogged. Sora flew in With oblivion and Oathkeeper in hand at started to slash at the heartless. The machine was able to block every strike Sora tried to deal. Ichika charged at the heartless from behind. He thought that he had the machine but when Ichika swung his sword he got nothing but air because the heartless had flown out of the way. The heartless turned and a barrage of beams were shot down at Ichika and Sora. Sora moved both his key blades faster then he had ever had before Ichka simply flew out of the way.

Right when Sora began to get tired the Heartless was shot on by an Orange IS pilot."Oh come on Ichika i couldn't let you two do all the work while i sat on the sidelines" Charlotte said in a french accent.

"Who's that?" Sora asked looking at Ichika.

"Thats Charlotte the French representative she pilots a second generation IS and I'm Ichika but who are you I've never seen a fighter like you you move like you are an IS."

"Im Sora and your friend took away my friends Mickey and RIku."

"Ichika look out." Charlotte heartless charged at Ichka and was about get hit by the machines fist when Sora jumped in front and slashed both of his key blades into the machines MAchine jumped back after being stuck by Sora. Charlotte got behind the Heartless and fired at with her assault rifle in the back not missing a shot. The heartless responded with flying up in the air and being met with Ichika bade cutting the heartless in half and destroying it.

Charlotte and Ichika flew down to the ground where Sora was staring both of them disengaged there IS units and were now standing together in the middle of the arena. "So first thank you for helping. but who are you and where are you from.." Sora then explained how they got here the whole Nobody situation and whats going on now."I can come with you guys if you would like i could, come with you. But only if you want me too come if now i can stay." Charlotte

Sora smiled at her being straight forward and wanted to join there trip."Yeah you could come as long as if your world doesn't need you."

"Yes it should be fine."

"Alright thats great Ichika you need to prepare your world for when the organization comes or when heartless attack."

"Don't worry about it Sora we will be ready."

"Sorry to cut this short but RIku isn't sensing anymore darkness and the other worlds need our help now Sorry guys but we gotta go." The king said.

"Alright just so you know Charlotte is coming with us." Sora said.

"Thats great the more the merrier. She looks like she will be a big help."

Charlotte said her goodbyes to her friends and then Boarded the Dreamcast. "Hey guys this is Charlotte she will be joining us now this is Kairi Aqua thats stitch i would just avoid him for a bit he is someone you have to get used to. Got it."

"Yes i believe i do thanks can you show me to a room i can stay in." Sora nodded and started walking down the hallway with Charlotte. they arrived at her Room it had an IS picture above the door.

"Thanks for everything today without you coming Ichika probably wouldn't have lasted if you wouldn't have come."

"Don't worry about it" Sora smiled he was surprised at how kind she was. Sora had blinked and the next second Charlotte kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks again." She was blushing and walked into her room and closed the door. Sora was blushing he didn't know why she kissed him but he figured it was a friendly gesture. It still was bothering him a little but he shrugged it off.

He walked back into his room took a shower and got into his bed. Just then Kairi walked into his room and layer down with him." So what was the new world like was it exiting and the giant Is Charlotte controls is very cool."

"It was like Destiny Islands and yes Charlotte will be a huge help for us. She is a great fighter and she seems very nice." Sora said

"Well its good that she will be able to help what world are we headed to now?"

"Were going to Mulans world next she needed are help so were going there." Sora said

"Oh okay well goodnight."

"Goodnight Kairi" Sora went to bed thinking about his day and Charlotte and Kairi.


End file.
